Rainbow Love
by nukagirl
Summary: James watched Teddy and Victorie kiss in the middle of the busy station.He winced as he saw the pink of their tongues 'Oi! Break it up' he shouted over to them' 'You're just jealous James' Victorie laughed.You have no idea, thought James sadly TxJ
1. Chapter 1

"James, get the trolleys" Ginny told her oldest son as he got out of their car, outside King's Cross Station.

"Yeah, yeah" James said, going to the trolleys. His little sister, Lily ran after him, her ginger pig tails bouncing.

"I'll take one" she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling behind her glasses. So unlike his brown eyes.

"Come on then, midget" James smiled, pushing the trolley back to the car, where a nervous Albus was unloading their trunks with their father, Harry. James grinned, wickedly as Albus passed him his pet owl, Hedwig II. Albus looked like he was going to throw up and was as green as his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry, Al, the sorting isn't that hard, just a couple of tests" James hissed, which made Albus pale. James looked at his parents, who were busy making the two boys had everything.

"I'm going to found Ryan and claim a compartment" James told them, ruffling Albus's black hair, who scowled at him. Unlike James, who loved his black hair messy, Albus preferred it neat.

"James, don't go yet" Lily begged, grabbing his arm.

"I'll see you back on the platform, midget" James smiled, before pushing his trolley towards the station.

Ryan was James's best friend, and James spotted him straight away, leaning against the 8th platform post.

"What took you so long?" Ryan asked, beginning to follow James onto platform 9 ¾.

"Albus was being a girl this morning so we had to repack about seven times and it took forever" James explained, his smile growing wider as he spotted his beloved train. He turned around and slung an arm around Ryan's shoulder.

"6th year, can you believe it?" James smiled.

"Two more years and it's the real world for us" Ryan replied, dragging James over to the train and founding an empty compartment. Once their trunks and belongings were safely away, James clapped Ryan on the back.

"Be back in a few minutes, Lily will never forgive me if I don't say goodbye"

"Ok, but when you do get back, I want to know all about you-know-who" Ryan grinned, which caused a grin to form on James's face.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied, waving an arm as he got off the train. He didn't care about the idiot smile on his face as he searched the platform for his family. He spotted Dominique talking to her little brother, Louis.

"Hey Dom! Louis!" James smiled, and waved, but then his heart skipped a beat when he saw their older sister, Victorie.

She was in the arms of a tall, young man, who was about 19. He had blue hair. He was kissing the blonde girl, a hand on her waist. James's grin vanished from his face as he watched them. He winced as he saw the pink of one of their tongues.

"Hey, Jimbo!" Dom smiled, walking over to him with Louis on her back, "Disgusting, isn't it?" Dom laughed. Louis stuck his tongue out, his strawberry blonde hair flopping in front of his crystal blue eyes. James nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should break them up, they might make someone puck" James said, before shouting, "Oi! You two! Break it up!"

Victorie and Teddy broke away, both blushing. Victorie started to laugh as Teddy's hair turned pink.

"You're just jealous, James" Victorie shouted back at him, Teddy looked away as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. James felt his eyes go moist, and shook his head.

"You wish" he snarled, and then walked away. Anger filled him and he felt like punching something.

He spotted his parents and his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. James stopped, breathing deeply.

_Maybe if I told them, they would disapprove and Victorie and Teddy won't be allowed to go to date!_ He thought. James shook his hands and placed a fake smile onto his face.

"Hey, guess who I just saw!" James yelled, running up to them. "Victorie and Teddy! Snogging!!!" The only reaction that James got was Lily's eyes going wide. The adults, and even Albus and Rosa, didn't look any different.

"You do know who we're talking about here? Our Teddy, snogging our Victorie?" James told them.

"You didn't stop them, did you?" Ginny asked. James didn't reply.

"You're as bad as Ron" Hermione sighed.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if they got married?" Lily smiled, shocking James, "He be just like family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner four nights a week" Harry laughed, "He might as well move in" All three children's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! He can have my room and I'll share with Al" James said, thinking of the possibility of sneaking into Teddy's room in the night.

"No, none of my children are sharing a room" Harry firmly said. James rolled his eyes as the train's horn went off. Lily threw herself into James's arms.

"Don't go" she cried.

"I have to midget" James smiled, weakly, and hugged her back, "Don't worry, you're coming with us soon"

"Bye sweetheart" Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Harry was quietly talking to Albus, so decided not to disrupt.

"And look after your brother, you know how valuable he gets" Ginny said, as she got Lily of him. James nodded and jumped onto the train.

"See ya' at Christmas" he shouted, waving. He stuck his head out the window, and spotted Teddy again, his hair gone its natural brown. Teddy looked his way, and tried to smile. James glared at him and looked away, waving at Lily, who was jumping up and down with Hugo, waving her little arms off.

"Bye James!!!" she yelled.

"See ya' Midget" James yelled back as Albus got on the train, and stood next to him. They both waved as the train moved away and their family disappeared.

"Where did Rosa go?" James asked.

"Went to look for somewhere to sit" Albus said, sounding sad.

"Well, go and look for her and somewhere to sit, but if you can't found anywhere, come and sit with me and Ryan" James said, walking away. He found Ryan, sitting and looking out the window. James shut the door and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"I just caught Teddy and my cousin kissing" James replied, sighing deeply.

"Which one?" Ryan asked. James looked at him.

"Victorie" James answered.

"Well, she is hot" Ryan said. James glared at him.

"Ry, this is serious, how can I compete with a part Veela?" James asked, sounding helpless. Ryan frowned.

"Wait-a-sec," he said, his eyes going wide, "Teddy is your new boyfriend!!!?" James shrugged.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend"

"Dude! His like your brother!!" Ryan said.

"Duuude…he isn't" James told him, flatly.

"Ok, ok" Ryan said, putting his hands up, "How did this happen?" James sighed and slouched down on his chair, putting his feet up on the chair opposite him.

"I think I've always loved Teddy, since I was really little, but I thought he was straight as an arrow, so I didn't say anything" James started, staring right in front of him, he knew Ryan was listening, "Well, we're been getting closer, you know, me going to his flat, us going shopping together, that kind of stuff….well, one night, we were watching a film round his flat, and ….." James thought back to that night.

-

He had been sprawled out on the warm sofa, Teddy next to him. The TV was blurring with 'James Bond'. Butterbeers were on the coffee table in front of them. Teddy had had work that day, and was slowly drafting off to sleep, his blue hair tickling Jame's chin as Teddy lent against him. James smiled, leaning against the arm of the chair and wrapping an arm around Teddy's waist. Sleep claimed James as well.

When he woke up, the film had finished, and Teddy was awake, looking down at him, his hair purplely pink. James looked at him, confused, as Teddy began to stroke his hair.

"Teddy?" James asked, blushing at the feel of Teddy's body against his.

"You're so hot" Teddy whispered into James's ear, his hair quickly changing colours. James blushed even more. Teddy laced his fingers, and then lent his head down, stopping just before James's lips. James couldn't resist anymore, and lent up to met Teddy's lips with his. They were softer then James had expected, and Teddy slowly pressed himself against James, moving their lips together.

James didn't know how to react, part from kissing back; he just felt like he was in heaven.

Eventually, they broke apart and James looked into Teddy's brown eyes. They looked slightly confused, just like James was feeling. Teddy slowly sat up, getting off James. James followed suit, twiddling his fingers. Teddy put his head in his hands, his hair pale green.

When nothing was said for a horrible couple of minutes, James stood up.

"I…I should go" he made to walk towards the fire, but Teddy grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry…you're like a brother….I didn't …" Teddy tried, struggling with his words. James looked at him, before sitting back down next to the older boy. James put a hand onto Teddy's face and then lent in, kissing him gently. It was a short kiss, but Teddy wrapped an arm around James's waist. After a few minutes, James smiled and stood up.

"I really do need to go now, I'm way past my curfew" Teddy nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

"So you two kissed?" Ryan asked, putting his feet up next to James's. James nodded.

"A couple of times"

"And now his macing it with your cousin who has been in love with him since she was like 3 years old?" Ryan continued. James sighed and nodded.

"Ouch" Ryan mumbled. There was a long pause after that, in which James pondered his situation.

"Maybe Ted's not sure which way he swings yet" Ryan suddenly suggested.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, maybe Ted is not sure wither he is gay or not, and he is kissing Victorie to see if he likes that better" Ryan explained, "Didn't you go through the same thing when you thought you were gay?" James heisted, before nodding.

"But what if he does like it better?" James voiced his worry. Ryan, however, didn't have an answer for that one. James let out a long sigh, closing his eyes briefly, and then changing the subject.

A couple of hours later, Ryan and James were sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting the sorting.

"So, we're getting another Potter?" Nearly Headless Nick smiled, floating through the table.

"Hopefully, I can't see where else Al will end up" James commented, watching the first years scurrying into the Great Hall, nervously.

"Who's that kid next to your brother?" Ryan asked. James looked over, spotting Albus standing next to a blonde kid; they were talking.

"It's that Malfoy kid" James told him, frowning. Why were they talking together?

The Sorting Hat sung its song, and then began to sort out the first years into their most suitable house.

The Malfoy kid went straight to Slytherin, where a loud cheer welcomed him. Albus wasn't long after him and he sat down on the stool, pale as Nearly Headless Nick. The hat took forever sorting Albus.

"What's taking so long?" Ryan whispered. As James was going to answer, the hat opened its mouth and shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What?!" James shouted to the otherwise quiet hall. Albus looked over to him as he walked towards the table decorated in green.

"How can that be right!?" James hissed as a quiet clap filled the room. Ryan shrugged, looking shocked as well.

The sorting finished with Rosa Weasley going to Ravenclaw.

"We have two Weasleys in Ravenclaw now" James said, as he clapped politely, "But how can a Potter be in Slytherin?!" the thought was pushed aside as food appeared in front of him.

At the end of the feast, and Professor McGonagall's speech, the Hall began to empty.

"I'll meet you back at the dom" James told Ryan, before running over to the departing Slytherins.

"AL!" James called, cornering his little brother. Albus looked pretty scared.

"How come you ended in Slytherin?" James asked. Albus shrugged. James sighed and dragged Albus over to a tapestry and shoved him behind it, into a secret passage way.

"James!" Albus complained, glaring at him.

"What did the hat say?" James asked. When Albus didn't reply, James spoke again.

"When I was being sorted, he told me I was like Dad, most of me showed to be a true Gryffindor, but there was a small part of me that would best suit a Slytherin" Albus looked shocked at this, "But I begged it to let me become a Gryffindor" Albus nodded.

"It said the same to me"

"The why did you choose Slytherin?" James asked. Albus shrugged.

"No Weasley or Potter has been in Slytherin before and…" Albus shrugged again; "I might be a great Slytherin" James nodded.

"Well, ok then, do you want to tell mum and dad, or should I?" James asked. Albus turned pale again.

"Can you?" Albus asked, his voice going small. James laughed and nodded again. He led the way back into the now empty corridor.

"James! Now I don't know the way to the common room!" Albus groaned, nervously.

"Just go down to the deepest dungeon and look for a damp wall, that's the Slytherin common room" James replied, causally.

"But…but the password?" Albus said.

"Polyjuice" James answered, earning a puzzled stare from Albus.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I have my sources" James laughed, before walking away with his hands in pockets.

It was a Saturday that say, and school didn't begin until Monday, so James, Ryan and the three other boys in their dormitory drank fire whiskey and butter beer, and played cards. James was the best at holding his drink, so didn't pass out. He laughed at Ryan, who was hugging a pillow tight against his chest and dribbling all over it.

James then heard a tap on the window and looked towards it. A snowy owl was outside, a letter in its beak. James opened the window and the owl dropped the letter in his hands and then flew away. James opened the letter, squinting to read the words.

_James,_

_Meet me in Hogsmeade in 20 minutes, I need to talk to you _

_Teddy_

James reread the letter a couple of times to get it into his confused brain, and then got his dad's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map, that Teddy had given him last year. James also found a left over butterbeer, and took let with him.

If walking through the castle at night was hard, it was nothing compared to walking through the castle at night when you were drunk. James staggered all over the place, and tripped several times. It was a miracle no one caught him. He struggled to get into the stature of the witch with a hump, but finally made it in and began the familiar journey down the dark tunnel.

It wasn't long before James stepped out of the back of Honeydukes, into the warm night. Someone grabbed him from behind and spin him around. James caught a glance of blue hair before he was forced into a passionate kiss.

James wanted to push Teddy away, but instead melted into his touch. Their tongues met, and James clang tightly to Teddy, one hand in his wildly changing hair, one on his back.

But then James's knees decided to buckle and they both fall over.

"You're drunk" Teddy stated, looking down at him, looking quite shocked. James chook his head, fiercely, making him dizzy.

"No, I'm not" he protested. Teddy raised an eyebrow, his hair settling on orange.

"I need to talk to you seriously and you can't even stand properly" he commented. James passed Teddy off him, and stood up, leaning against a wall.

"That!" he stated, holding up a finger, "Isn't true!" he blinked and looked at Teddy, who had an amused look on his face.

"Anyway, who says I want to talk to you?" James asked, wiping the grin off Teddy's face. His hair turned brown.

"James, I…I…"

"I don't want to hear it" James said, opening the butterbeer and taking a sip.

"I think you've had enough" Teddy sighed, going to take the bottle. James stanched it away from his reach. Teddy watched James as he took another sip.

"So, is my cousin a good kisser?" James asked, venom in his voice. He staggered slightly and lent against the wall again, sliding down a few inches.

"James, it isn't like that" Teddy told him.

"Oh? Isn't it? Then what is it, 'cause you two seem pretty close back at the station, tongue and everything" James said, making Teddy sigh again, and out a hand to his eyes.

"James, Vicky kissed me" he tried to explain.

"But you didn't push her away, but joined in" James shouted, stepping away from the wall. He dropped the now empty bottle as he fell over. Teddy caught him. James looked up into his brown eyes, shaking. Their lips connected gain, and James found it impossible to break it. When they did break apart, James asked,

"What am I to you?" Teddy looked surprised at the question, and ran a hand along James's cheek and into his black hair. Teddy's own hair was purplely pink.

"I don't know" Teddy finally answered. James shook his head, looking down. His head was spinning and he just wanted to get away from the man he loved. James took a step backwards, but fell over again.

"Where are you going?" James asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Back to school" James answered, trying to push himself up. He swayed on the spot. Teddy's hair flashed orange again.

"You can't in the state you're in" he told the younger boy.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere with you" James snarled, glaring daggers at Teddy. Teddy took a deep breath as his hair turned red with green streaking it. He lent against the wall of the sweet shop. James watched him, still glaring with anger; he fell back over, lying on the cool ground.

His head was commending sleep, no matter how hard James tried to stay awake. He closed his eyes, and soon the alcohol set in and darkness surrounded him.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

James's head stung like hell when he woke up. It felt like he had fallen down all the stairs cases in Hogwarts, and his head had banged every step on the way down. James groaned, opening his eyes. They were immediately snapped shut again, as sunlight erupted into view.

"Shut the curtains, damnit!" James groaned, covering his eyes and rolling over.

"There are no curtains, idiot" came a voice from across the room. James opened his eyes, blinking to get use to the light. He was surprised to find the room was the shrieking shack.

When Teddy and James had found out about the shack, they had immediately snuck over there and fixed it up. They fixed the broken windows and most of the furniture. They kept the deep gashes on the walls, as a reminder of Moony, but cleaned them and dusted the small house.

No one still dared near the shack, even after over forty years after the howling had stopped, for fear of what they may encounter. James, Teddy and the rest of their cousins had made it their own, and even camped their during the summer holidays. Ryan even knew about the shack, and he and James snuck there often.

Teddy was sitting in a patchy armchair in the corner. He was studying James intensely. He looked slight tired and his hair was brown.

"Why are we here?" James asked, rubbing his sore head and sitting up.

"You passed out" Teddy said, standing up and taking something out of his pocket. It was a small bottle. He walked over to the double bed that James was currently lying in. Teddy gave it to hi, who recognised it as hangover syrup. James gratefully took it, pulling the old blankets tighter around him. He thought of his warm bed back in the Gryffindor tower. It was nice and comfortable, with think covers, while this one was springy, with lumps and bumps, and with nothing but itchy blankets.

"I should have stayed at the doms" he moaned, closing his eyes. Teddy looked at him, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I'm glad you didn't though" Teddy whispered. James snorted, opening his eyes and pushing Teddy's hand away.

"Why? You don't care about me, you're just playing me around" James growled. Teddy's hair turned black and he looked at James, hurt in his eyes.

"James's there are only three people that now my greatest weakness and you happen to be one of them" Teddy said. James's eyes automatically went to the older boy's hair, which turned green.

"You're hair shows your emotions" James answered. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, and I learnt to control it, remember?" Teddy asked. James nodded.

"Well, when I'm with you, I can't I lose control of it, and it just happens automatically and my emotions spill out for me"

James didn't know how to respond to this. What did that have to do with anything?"

"And it's only with you"

James shrugged.

"So?" he asked, sounding childish. Teddy shook his head, looking down to his lap.

"When we kiss, my hair goes crazy, and it's because I don't know what to feel" he continued explaining, "I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm embarrassed, I feel guilty, and excited, and confused all at once, I just don't know how to feel" James looked at him.

"So you don't know if you like me?" he asked. Teddy shrugged, and looked down at his hands. James lent over, taking Teddy's hands. Teddy looked up again.

"I'll help you make up your mind then" James whispered, before pulling Teddy into a kiss.

The kiss was deep and fierce, their tongues wrestling with each other. James crept his hands down Teddy's waist, pulling up his t-shirt up. James felt Teddy's firm chest and stomach. Teddy ran his hands through James's hair and down his arms. James pushed teddy down, so he was lying on top of the older boy. He left Teddy's lips and kissed his neck, licking and nibbling, and sucking. A round bruise formed on Teddy's neck, as he moaned in pleasure. James moved his lips and tongue up the neck to Teddy's ears. His breathing was deep, and he moaned softly in the boy's ear. Teddy lent his head make, his eyes closed. He then turned his head, so they lips were connected again. James felt the need and the pleasure of Teddy against his body. James forced Teddy's top of, with Teddy following suit and pulling James's top off, so their chest were against each others. The heat James's felt was unbelievable.

James moved from Teddy's lips again and slowly kissed down Teddy's body, trailing his lips across his chest, and sucking gently on Teddy's nipples. James worked his way down, until he got to Teddy's jeans. He undid the bottom and slid the zip down, before looking up at Teddy.

His hair was purplely pink, flashing briefly green and blue, but then settling back on purplely pink. James smiled, before tearing the jeans and boxers off.

Teddy's erection was huge; hard as James's slide it in mouth. He heard Teddy gasp, as he licked it with his wet tongue. James cupped Teddy's balls in his hand, slowly massaging them. As he was doing that, James licked the foreskin, sucking it gently. Teddy moaned, clutching James's arm in a tight grip. His back arched up, as James's got faster and faster, sucking, licking, moving his hand in time with his mouth. Teddy started thrust, getting harder with James. Teddy's breathing was deep, and sweat was forming all over him.

"James" he moaned, "I'm gonna…" but before he could finished, James felt him come inside his mouth. James slowly drew himself from Teddy, and swallowed. He wiped his mouth and looked at Teddy. Teddy had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. His hair was bright purple, messy and sticking up everywhere. He opened his eyes, and looked at James.

Before either could say anything, Teddy sat up and kissed James, forcing him into lying position. Teddy lent his forehead against James's, breathing deeply. Teddy's hair slowly changed to pink, and then blue, and then brown. It made James's heart hurt, brown meant sadness, and regret.

"Ok….ok" James said, pushing Teddy gently away.

"James, that was fantastic" Teddy told him, as James found his shirt and put it on. James smiled, weakly, and looked at Teddy, whose hair was now going to pink; embarrassment. James went to him, and lent in, kissing him gently.

"You better get back to the school soon" Teddy said, as they break apart, Neville can be quite harsh to students who sneak out"

"I know" James sighed. He kissed Teddy one last time, and then left.

-

"Dude, where have you been?" Ryan asked, as James walked into the dom. James told him what happened, lying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Wow! So do you know who he will pick then?" Ryan asked. James shook his head, a ping of sadness stabbing his heart.

"Well, something that may cheer you up" Ryan said, changing the subject, "There is a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend" James smiled.

"That soon into a term, that's great, I need to get more prank resources" Ryan laughed,

"Didn't you bring enough?" he asked. James sat up and looked at him, a wicked smile on his face,

"My dear friend, you can never have enough pranks"

"Thanks, George" James smiled, as he walked towards the door of the Hogsmeade Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He and Ryan both had two massive bags, full to the bream of pranks, jokes and other such things.

"Anytime, Jim" George said, and then Ryan and James left.

"I can't believe he gives me free stuff as well" Ryan smiled, looking at their bags.

"You are my partner in crime, of course he is going to give you free stuff, we need to continue his and Fred's legacy" James laughed. However, his laugh was cut short, as he spotted a blue haired Teddy, holding Victorie's hand, as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Ryan followed his glance, and saw it as well.

"Come on" Ryan said to him, nudging his shoulder. James seemed unable to do anything though, just stood watching as Victorie spun around and kissed Teddy. Teddy spotted them, and his eyes widened slightly. He looked down, and then took Victorie's hand and they disappeared into the pub.

James fell out of his trance and walked away, faster then walking pace. Ryan followed, as James walked into an alley and punched the wall, the bags falling to the floor, and the new products scattering everywhere.

"Fuck" James cursed, leaning his head against the wall, and closing his eyes. Ryan put a hand on James's shaking shoulder.

"Come on, Jim, let's go back to Hogwarts" Ryan quietly mumbled. James nodded, slowly picked up the stuff on the floor, and followed Ryan silently back to the school.

That evening, when they were sitting in the common room, half heartily talking about future pranks, an owl came through the window, delivering a letter to James. It contained the single word,

_Sorry_

James screwed it up and threw into the fire, watching it slowly turn to ash.

**Second chapter . please review **


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo" James smiled, sitting on the arm of the armchair that Ryan currently occupied. It was the beginning of December. James hadn't seen or heard from Teddy since the Hogsmeade trip, but Victorie updated nearly everyone on her dates with Teddy.

"Wassup?" Ryan asked, looking up from his Charms homework.

"You're coming round mine this Christmas, right?" James asked. A smile spread across Ryan's face.

"Of course"

"Good, I need someone to keep me sane" James said.

"I'm not coming for you, I'm coming 'cause your Grandma cooks the beast roast potatoes in the world" Ryan informed him, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. James rolled his brown eyes and messed up Ryan's hair.

"I know when I'm loved" James said sarcastically, before standing up and walking to the Owlery to inform his mother that his best friend was visiting over Christmas.

Two weeks passed, and James and Ryan, along with Albus, stepped into the Potter's home.

Almost immediately, they were attacked by Lily.

"Yay! You're home! It's been sooo boring without you! Can you believe it's nearly Christmas!!? I can't! It will be soo great!!!" she yelled all at once, jumping up and down, hugging all three of them.

"Lily! Breathe!" James laughed, picking her up and hugging her back.

"Hiya" came a voice from the kitchen doorway. James looked up, spotting a blue-haired Teddy. James dropped her eyes again, putting Lily down.

"Come on, Ryan, let's put our stuff away" he said, grabbing Ryan's arm and pulling up the stairs, ignoring the looks of all the pictures they passed.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know" Ryan sighed in the safety of James's room. James fell on to his bed.

"I know" he replied, "It doesn't help he comes round here nearly every day"

"What are you going to do then?" Ryan asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, I can defiantly avoid him until Christmas day" James said, thinking a plan in this head, "And even then, Grandma and Grandpa's house is so busy that I can probably shake him off if he tries to talk to me" he smiled, wickedly, however the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Happy Christmas!!!" Lily yelled, jumping on James's bed, waking him up suddenly. She was wide awake, smiling widely and waving a stocking around. She wore a Santa hat. James sat up, yawning widely. Ryan was still asleep, snoring slightly, and Albus was standing in the doorway, yawning with his eyes half closed.

"Santa came!! Santa came!!!" Lily cheered, sitting in James's lap. Albus walked slowly over, tripping slightly as he went, and sat down beside them, a stocking also in his hand. James smiled.

"So, what did Santa get you?" he asked, hugging Lily.

They had done this for as long as James could remember. Lily and Albus woke James up on Christmas morning, and they opened their stockings together, before Lily ambushed their parents and they went over to their Grandparents, where the rest of the Weasleys spent the Christmas.

When they entered the Burrow via floo powder, a bundle of little kids attacked them.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone yelled. About six pairs of arms hugged James, causing him to fall over. Dom came over, holding Louis.

"Great! You're here" she smiled, giving the four year old to him, "It's your turn to tell them about Hogwarts, I've run out of stories" Louis clanged to James's back.

"JIMBO!" he cheered. Ryan burst out laughing, as Molly and Lucy danced around his feet, singing 'Rudolf the red nose reindeer'

It was always busy at the Burrow, especially at Christmas, where the whole family get together. This year, there were a total of 27 people there. But of course, Molly made room and cooked like a crazy woman the whole day. The kitchen was off bounds to everyone.

At noon, Teddy arrived and he too was attacked by all the little kids, who included Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxie, Fred, Hugo and Lily. Even Rosa, Albus, Dom and Victoire leapt over to him, greeting him warmly.

But as soon as James spotted Teddy stepping out of the fireplace, he grabbed hold of Ryan, who was talking to Percy, and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Ryan said, out of surprise. In the kitchen, Molly was making stuffing, looking quite happy. Hermione was checking on the turkey.

"You two, out" Molly said, spotting them.

"But we want to help, Grandma" James smiled, earning a shocked glare from Ryan. Molly's eyes softened, and then she herded them over to the sink.

"You can peel potatoes then" she told them, giving them each a peeler.

"How many potatoes?" James asked. Molly brought over a bucket full of muddy potatoes.

"This will refill until you have peeled enough" Molly smiled, before going back to the stuffing. James pulled up his sleeves, picking up a muddy potato and starting to peel it. Ryan glared at him.

"I was talking to Percy!" he stated.

"Why? He is so boring, you'll be there all day if you start a conversation with him" James laughed. Ryan didn't reply, but started to peel the potatoes as well.

"Last one" James said, an hour later.

"Finally" Ryan groaned, dropping the peeler and massaging his fingers, "I have blisters on my blisters"

"I can't wait until I'm seventeen and I can do magic" James said, glaring at the now freshly peeled potatoes.

"Thank you, boys" Molly smiled, leading the two teenagers out of the kitchen.

"Jimmy! Where have you been?" Fred asked, when they remerged into the living room, "I want you to tell me about Quidditch!"

Glad of another distraction from Teddy, James smiled and took Fred to the corner of the living room, next to the Christmas tree. Ryan escaped, fearing that James was going to drag him along to another peeling season.

For the next hour, James talked to Fred about broomsticks and Quidditch. They were soon joined by Dom, Lucy and Hugo.

"We were losing by ninety points, when I spotted the stitch right near the staff's seats" Dom was telling them, "McGonagall was trying so hard to not yell at me, as it flew around her hat, you could tell by the way her lips had disappeared, 'cause she was pressing them together" Dom burst out laughing at the memory.

"What did you do, Dom?" Lucy asked, wonder in her eyes. She was sitting in Dom's lap.

"Well, I kicked off one of the goal posts to give me an extra boost, and…"

"Hey! Hey!! You two are under the mistletoe!" Lily interrupted Dom's speech. Everyone looked up.

Arthur had put up some mistletoe, and everyone who had been caught under it had been forced to kiss by Lily and Roxie. Ron had managed to get Hermione under the plant ten times, before she hexed his lips sealed.

"Teddy, you have to kiss Victorie" Roxie laughed, pushing Teddy towards the older, blonde girl. The whole room watched, most with amused smiles on their faces. James took a deep breath as Teddy lightly kissed Victorie on the lips, before blushing deeply and glancing slightly towards James. Ryan managed to catch James's eye before James looked away, and engaged himself into another conversation.

Night soon came.

Most of the kids were asleep; occupying the Burrow's many beds. The older children, which consisted of Victorie, Teddy, James, Ryan, Dom, Albus and Rosa, were all sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen. They were playing various games and chatting. They all had a bottle of strong butterbeer, given to them as a 'treat' by Arthur.

The adults were all chatting in the living room, some of them slowly nodding off.

James had sneaked off and was sitting outside the brightly lit Burrow. Thick snow had set upon the scene, blanking it in white. A tight scarf was wrapped around his neck and he had stolen someone's coat. By the smell of it, he guessed it was Teddy's. James pulled it closer around him, breathing in the scent. His breathes came out in mists in front of his face, as he sighed and closed his eyes.

On the bench, next to him was an empty mug of what was his fifth spiked Nutmeg, that his Uncle Charlie had sneak him. James now felt pleasantly drowsy, and he rocked slightly on the bench.

James reopened his eyes as he felt someone sit beside him. In the darkness, James could see Teddy, lit gently by the flickering fairy lights. He was wearing a coat James recognised as his Granddad's.

"You took my coat, you know" Teddy smiled.

"Mmmmm" James mumbled, too tired to talk. He lent against Teddy, seeking warmth. He felt Teddy give a small laugh and put an arm around him.

"Where's…..Torie?" James whispered, shutting his eyes, and pushing his face into Teddy's coat. There was a slight pause, before Teddy replied.

"They've gone home" he whispered into James's hair. James didn't say anything.

"Ryan cornered me" Teddy continued on talking, whispering and tickling James's hair gently, "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you" Teddy moved James's face so they were looking into the chocolate brown eyes, and James felt a tear run silently down his cheek. Teddy wiped it away, stroking James's cold cheek.

"I love you" Teddy whispered, leaning in. James closed his eyes, and moved back. He turned his head away.

"I…." James mumbled, still tired, "I….I can't do this anymore" he got up, and walked away, not turning back once.

Ryan met James at the door.

"You're Dad told me to tell you that we are leaving now" Ryan yawned. James looked at Ryan, not noticing another tear run down his cheek. Ryan put an arm around his shoulders, leading him into the warm house.

"Come on, that's get you home"

-

The next day, James slept until way past noon. He was finally awoken by Lily and Hugo creeping into his room and setting off a non-stop beeping rocket. It was a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product and it was a small rocket that flew around the room, making the most annoying beeping sound.

"And sleeping beauty emerges" Harry smiled as James walked into the kitchen. Harry was talking to Ron, while making cold turkey sandwiches. Just as he put a sandwich on a plate, James picked it up and began to eat it. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm hungry" James told him, his voice drained out by the turkey and bread. Ron laughed.

"You're just like me, mate" he said, stealing the next sandwich that Harry made. Harry rolled his eyes, beginning to make another sandwich.

James sat down at the kitchen table, slowly eating the sandwich. He could hear Ryan playing with Lily, Hugo, Al and Rosa in the next room. James didn't want to join in though. He felt like he was being torn apart, and Teddy's face kept swimming into his mind, along with them three simple words.

"I love you"

James felt like screaming out. How could Teddy say something like that when he was kissing Victorie?

Harry and Ron left the room, and James put his head down on the table, looking at the window. He counted the snowflakes that landed on the glass. James faintly heard the kids run outside in excitement, as he imagined Teddy's warmth last night.

"Hey, Jimbo" came a cheery voice. James recognised it as Charlie's. He grunted in reply. Charlie sat down opposite him.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing" James mumbled.

"Don't give me that, Jim, everyone knows that there is something wrong" Charlie told him, "Most of us are guessing it is something to do with Ted" James winced. How much did everyone know?

When James didn't reply, Charlie put a hand on his back.

"Come on, get up, get dressed, and let's go out" Charlie said.

"Do I have to?" James mumbled.

"Yes" Charlie replied, firmly. James groaned and got up.

Ten minutes later, Charlie apparatied James to a small village café. It was very quiet, as it was Boxing Day.

"Want a hot chocolate?" Charlie asked, leading the way into the café. James nodded.

If you were to ask any Weasley child who their favourite uncle was, without a doubt, all of them would answer with Uncle Charlie.

They only ever see him a few times a year, and he was just like one of them. He always brought great stories of Romaine and dragon teeth. Charlie always played with them and played Quidditch. When Charlie was there, they could play Quidditch with two full teams.

Charlie didn't say anything, until James took the first sip of hot chocolate.

"So, did you two have a fight?" he asked. James shook his head.

"No, we didn't" he sighed. He started to stir the hot chocolate with the flake.

"So why aren't you two talking?" Charlie asked. James didn't reply. Charlie waited until there wasn't any more hot chocolate in either of their mugs, before talking again.

"You know, when I was in school there was this guy in my dorm, who all the girls loved" he began, leaning back slightly in his chair, "He had a different girl every week, but what them girls didn't know was that nearly every night, that boy was making out with me in the Quidditch changing rooms" James's eyes snapped up to look at his uncle Charlie. There was a bone chilling knowing look in his eyes. James was lost for words, and just stared wide-eyed at him.

"How?" James managed to mumble.

"I saw the way you looked at Ted when he was under the mistletoe with Vicky" Charlie told him, "And last night when you two were outside" James felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he bowed his head over his empty mug.

"Do you want to talk about it, Jim?" Charlie asked, gently. James stayed quiet for a long while, his cheeks steadily paling to their normal colour.

"I…I use to know everything about Teddy" He finally said, still looking down in his empty mug, "But now I don't know anything and I wish I knew what he was thinking because he hurts so bad" James took a deep breathe, feeling ashamed to admit this.

"He's scared, Jim" Charlie told him.

"And I'm not?" James suddenly yelled. The few people in the café turned to them. James looked up at Charlie, anger in his eyes.

"I'm scared, just like he is, but I'm not going off with other people" James told him, his voice quieter now, "And I don't go saying stupid things like 'I love you'"

"I know" Charlie told him, looking slightly a token back by the last one, "But you have to give him time"

"It doesn't matter now, I've ended it" James sighed, pushing his mug to the middle of the table and then putting his head in his arms, "I can't do it anymore, either way, me or Victoire will get hurt, so it might as well be me" Charlie looked at him, and the ruffled James's hair.

"You've grown up so much, it seems like only yesterday you were that tiny little fluff head in my arms" Charlie sighed. James looked up at him and laughed.

"Don't say that, it makes you sound old" he told his uncle. Charlie stood up.

"Come on, Jimmy, I didn't tell your mother we were going out, and I'm sure Lily wants her grumpy ol' brother to play with her in the snow" James nodded, also standing old.

"So…" James said, causally, "What happened to that boy?" Charlie laughed.

"He works at the ministry now, and is married with 2 kids" he told James, "But I'm happy"

"Who is it?" James laughed. Charlie tapped his nose, winking at him.

"You should bring him to England on day" James told him. Charlie looked at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Gran is always happy to cook for an extra person" James answered. Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, I will next time" And with that, they went home.


End file.
